


Too Long of a Day

by whizzergoingdown_toflorida



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Whizzer Brown, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Jason & Marvin (Falsettos) Bonding, M/M, Modern Era, Roleplay, Smut, Top Marvin (Falsettos)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzergoingdown_toflorida/pseuds/whizzergoingdown_toflorida
Summary: Marvin is on a field trip with Jason and Whizzer misses him. Once he gets home, Marvin finally has some time to "relax" with Whizzer.





	Too Long of a Day

**Author's Note:**

> marv and whiz are text in in this first chapter because marv isn't home

Marvin: You are stuck with field trip duty next time. This is miserable. I'm stuck on a bus with a bunch of screaming teenagers and you're probably still sleeping...

Whizzer: I'm up now. How's Jason? 

Marvin: Wild. He's very loud. One of his friend gave him a mountain dew or something.

Whizzer: Oh lord. When do you get back? I miss you already..

 

 

 

 

 

Marvin: Tonight around 9. I miss you more. What are you doing today?

Whizzer: Not much. Just hanging around doing laundry and dishes..Are you still sore from last night?

Marvin: Sweet boy <3 Thank you. I was going to do that in the morning.Yes. And the bus is making it worse. 

Whizzer: No prob. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard? Sorry...

 

 

 

Marvin: I didn't say anything about that.You don't need to apologize. I'll never be upset about that. 

Whizzer: Oh, well that's good. Does that mean that when you get home, you'll still be up to it?

 

 

 

Marvin: Always, baby. I'm going to need it after this day

Whizzer: Oh, thank god. I'm getting really bored without you..

 

 

Marvin: Poor Whiz. I was going to suck you off before I left, but you were so grumpy this morning.

 

 

Whizzer: I can't help it if my husband woke me up at 6 to blow me when I was trying to sleep. Are you guys off the bus yet? 

Marvin:  I can't help it if my husband is horny now while I'm on a school trip. :-/ Just got here!

[Image attached: selfie of a very tired looking Marvin and a small group of students, including Jason, none of whom are paying attention.] 

 Whizzer: Jesus, Marv...Watch Jason and make sure he doesn't get himself in trouble. Have fun. Love you <3 

Marvin: We will, I love you too. 

[11am- image attached: Jason holding a snake]

 Look at our brave kid!

 Whizzer: Cool! Tell Jason I'm proud of him. Baby, is it okay if I do a bit of "interior decorating"? 

[Image attached: Whizzer in bed, sipping coffee captioned "Miss you Marvs"]

Marvin: He says thanks. It's cute watching him learning and interacting with the animals. What does that mean, hmm? You're so gorgeous. And I miss you more, sweetheart. 

Whizzer: That's great. I love him so much.It means online shopping. You're more gorgeous than I.

Marvin: He knows. He loves you too. What are you getting? That's a lie. 

Whizzer: Well, that depends. We need some need curtains and you know that table you've always wanted replaced? No, its not a lie.That's one of the reasons I married you. You're flawless.

Marvin: Yes! Did you find some things you like? That table is ugly. Please tell me you found a better one. I'm not flawless, silly man. But I do love you with all of my heart, and I try to be a good husband to you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its god-awful. Its my first smut and I like,,, really suck @ writing. Also go follow @scorpiomarvin on tumblr because this was who I roleplayed this with (also follow me: @whizzerwins-whizzerdies)


End file.
